The Daggers Of Rememberance
by Shadowwolf2371
Summary: Chapter 6 now up!!!!!!!!!! I had some formattimg problems. Paige finds a dagger in the attic. Leo tells them that they can bring back one person if they find all three daggers. Who will they brng back? you'll have to read to find out =P Please R&R!
1. The Discovery

OK here's the deal: I don't own Charmed or their characters.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I cut my finger on something in this box," Paige said as she held a rag to  
  
her bleeding hand.  
  
"What did you cut your hand on?" Piper asked as she walked over to her  
  
sister.  
  
"I don't have a clue. I was looking through that box and as I reached  
  
inside something cut me."  
  
Piper dug carefully through the box and found what had cut Page- it was  
  
a dagger with intricate design on it and some form of writing.  
  
Piper called for Leo. When he appeared she asked him about the dagger.  
  
"Honey, do you know what this is?"  
  
Leo just looked at the dagger.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"If I'm right that's a Dagger of Remembrance," he said quietly.  
  
All three sisters looked at him in a funny sort of way.  
  
"Leo do you mind telling us what that dagger is for?"  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure but I could find out from the Elders. I know that  
  
it is very important though. Do you want me to find out?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Leo healed Paige and then orbed out to talk to the Elders and see what he  
  
could find out about the dagger that had cut Paige.  
  
"Have you guys heard anything about these Daggers?" Paige asked.  
  
"No can't say that we have." Piper said slowly.  
  
"Would there be anything in the Book Of Shadows?"  
  
"Maybe, let's find out."  
  
They walked over to the Book of Shadows and slowly flipped through the  
  
pages looking for any information on the Daggers. About halfway  
  
through the book they found a page on the Dagger of Darkness.  
  
Piper read the entry on the dagger.  
  
"Belongs to the group of the Daggers of Remembrance. This dagger when  
  
allied with the other two daggers (light and magical) can be used to  
  
summon one person from the world of the dead and bring them to the  
  
world of the living."  
  
"Wouldn't that be useful to us?" Paige asked.  
  
"Of course it would but if this information fell into the wrong hands I  
  
could also be very harmful to us." Piper stated.  
  
Phoebe who had been silent since piper read the entry finally spoke up.  
  
"Do you think we could bring back Prue?"  
  
"Honey I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"Well why not? I mean we would have our sister back again and she could  
  
help us with our demon fighting."  
  
It was Paige's turn to speak up.  
  
"It would mess up the Power Of Three."  
  
"Yes it would and it would also mess up the lives of everyone that knew  
  
Prue if they saw her."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Phoebe said dejectedly.  
  
Leo orbed back in and started telling them about the daggers, which they  
  
had already found out.  
  
"One thing you can't do is wish back Prue, they said that that was against  
  
the rules because it would throw off the magical balance."  
  
"Well there goes that idea." Paige murmured for no reason at all.  
  
Phoebe just then thought of an idea.  
  
"Could we bring someone back that lives today but is like they were a  
  
couple years ago?"  
  
"Yes you can. Why?"  
  
"I want to bring back Cole as he was when we were in love, before all the  
  
demon king and queen crap."  
A/N This is in alternate universe. Cole is still dead and Piper was never  
  
pregnant. Please review!!!!!! I do not post more till I get 5 reviews! 


	2. Piper's thoughts

Disclaimer: I still do not own Charmed *sighs* wish I did but I don't.  
  
Piper's Thoughts  
  
A/N: Until I say otherwise the characters are still in the attic talking.  
  
"I still don't see why we can't bring back Prue." Piper said to Leo in a voice that was verging on tears.  
  
"The elders said we couldn't, that's why. I know it's hard Piper but we just can't do it." Leo soothed.  
  
"The elders made and exception for us getting married." She said still trying to justify a reason for wishing Prue back.  
  
"Us being married didn't throw off the magical balance too badly if at all." He said gently.  
  
"But it could have." She said through tears. "How do they know that bringing Prue will affect the magical balance?"  
  
"They just do. Having four witches trying to do the job of the Power of Three will be disastrous."  
  
"They don't know that." Piper said.  
  
Leo grabbed Piper by the arms. "Yes they do, they have someone who can see into the future Piper. They know that it won't work."  
  
Piper shrugged free of his grasp.  
  
"It's just that we have a chance to get her back and we can't take it, that pisses me off."  
  
Leo pulled her close and hugged her tight and said "I know honey, I know."  
Ok how was that? Ok not long enough I know but I'm not sure where to take the plot. *Coughs* suggestions. 


	3. Phoebe's thoughts

Phoebe's Thoughts  
  
If I can wish him back the way he was before The Source got a hold of him maybe I can save our love and we can be together forever like I always thought we were going to be.  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo after this thought came to her mind.  
  
"Leo if we wish them back as they were say two or three years ago will they remember anything that's happened to them?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I don't think that they would. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking that if I brought Cole back that he might remember what we did to him and that's not the reason I want to bring him back."  
  
"Why do you want to bring him back?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well.he uh.may be a good resource for fighting demons." She lied but they all knew the reason she wanted to bring him back.  
  
Piper looked right at her. "Bull, you just want to have the one that you loved back."  
  
"Well.yeah wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes but I haven't lost my true love yet. And the one I love that I want to bring back I can't because the Elders are assholes."  
  
Phoebe went over Piper and hugged her close. "Honey, you've got us. I know it's not the same but it's gonna have to do."  
  
"I know but that doesn't make me any less pissed at the Elders. And that doesn't make it any easier to deal with."  
  
"I know honey, I know." Phoebe consoled.  
  
Piper calmed down some and said "There is no way in hell that I'm going to listen to the elders now."  
  
"Piper." Leo said warningly.  
  
"No Leo I'm tired of their shit I am not gonna put up with it." She exclaimed.  
  
Ok more to come soon. More reviews need to come in or else I don't write anymore. =P knuckles 


	4. Paige's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed got it? Read and review and I may give u a cookie depending on how lazy I am.  
  
Paige's Thoughts  
  
Piper and Phoebe both have one person who they want to bring back but me, I have two that I want to bring back and I can't because it's an all or nothing deal. Damn I hate this. Piper wants so bad to bring back Prue that she's willing to say screw the elders in order to get her point across.  
  
Paige looked over at Phoebe and then at Piper. They were so sure of their place in this world but even after two years she was still an outsider.  
  
"Try to get Prue back."  
  
"Paige no I will not lose you to get her that's not acceptable." Piper said.  
  
"Look it's obvious that you want her back and that things were better with her. So we get the daggers you get her back and I step down. You wouldn't be losing me only my powers, I can still stay around here and help with potions and things like that but I can't go demon hunting would be all."  
  
"I don't know though Paige." Leo said. "You would be willing to take a binding potion and never use your powers again?"  
  
"If it means that my sisters will be happier then yes I would gladly do it."  
  
Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe. "Well what do you think?"  
  
"If Paige is sure she wants to do this then I go along with it." Piper said.  
  
"Me too." Phoebe said.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"I'm surer then sure."  
  
"Let me go talk to the Elders." And with that Leo orbed out.  
OK what do you guys think? I'll have more up soon I hope. Review or else the big huge review monster will get you. (AKA me on a major caffeine kick!) 


	5. The Verdict

There were a lot of nervous feelings running through the Halliwell manor while the sisters waited for Leo to get back with the decision on the daggers. Piper was pacing, phoebe was staring into space thinking with a worried look on her face and Paige was just sitting on the couch getting ready to eat a lollipop.  
  
"Paige didn't you give up eating lollipops awhile ago?" Piper ask when she heard the rustling of the wrapper.  
  
"Well yes but when I'm nervous I usually go straight for my hidden supply."  
  
"Remind me to find that supply and destroy it when this is all over." Piper said.  
  
Just then Leo orbed in.  
  
"Well?" the sisters asked expectantly.  
  
"Well, if you find all the daggers you can wish Prue back but Paige must bind her witching powers."  
  
"Anything else?" Piper asked see something in Leo's eyes that told her there was more to this deal than what he had told them.  
  
"Paige may choose to embrace her whitelighter heritage and get her wings."  
  
"Well how do I do that?" Paige asked hesitantly.  
  
"You have to die." Leo said sorrowfully.  
OK OK it was a short chapter I know but its better than nothing and it let's ya know where im takin this story.  
  
Big thanks to:  
  
Aura Angel: I think you know who I'm bringing back now..hehe  
  
Piper: here's more for ya =P  
  
Paige fan: hope ya like it =P 


	6. Piage's Decision

I need a beta reader for this story!!!!!!!!!!!! Email me at poetwalker831@aol.com if you wanna be my beta.  
  
"I have to die? Just to become a whitelighter?"  
  
"Yes you do." Leo replied calmly.  
  
"I won't do it. It's not worth it. If I die of natural causes then resurrect me and make me a whitelighter but until then it ain't happening." Paige said stubbornly.  
  
"Paige calm down. It's not like you have to become a whitelighter right now. When it happens it happens. But the fact doesn't change that you still have to give up your witching powers."  
  
Paige calmed a little before talking. "OK that I can deal with."  
  
"I'll go talk to the elders and tell them your decision." And with a shimmer of bluish-white lights Leo was gone.  
  
Piper walked over to where Paige was standing and hugged her. "I'm glad you decided not to die right now Paige. It's hard enough losing you as a witch and having to look for these daggers without you dieing on us."  
  
Phoebe walked over and joined in the hug. "We all are honey, we all are."  
  
OK there ya go. Short yes, useless no. I have no clue where im going with this right now but oh well.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Stace-Star well here's another chapter on the road to a lot of chapters. Hehe.  
  
Kelly: as you can see Paige will not die...yet.  
  
piper- this is more and you found out what Paige has decided but what repercussions will it have? Muahhahahaha *laughs evilly*  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????-??????????????  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????-??????- ??????????????????????????  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????? 


	7. The map

Ok please don't kill me!!!!! I really am sorry that I haven't been posting lately. The reason for that is all these damned tests that New York State tells us we have to pass and then when we don't they get pissed at us but anyways.here I am back again to write more of my darling story for you.  
  
When we left off Paige had just decided not to die just to become a whitelighter.  
  
"Ok," Leo said. "Paige isn't going to become a whitelighter yet but you still want to find these daggers to bring Prue back right?"  
  
"Right." The sisters said in a chorus.  
  
"Ok then we'll have to find the map in order to do that."  
  
"Ok." Piper said. "How do we do that?"  
  
"In the box did you find another piece that looked like it belonged with the knife?"  
  
"Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, I'll go look again." She went up into the attic and started rummaging around the box that she had found the knife in. after about five minutes of searching she finally found what she had been sent to look for. The piece of the map was triangular in shape and made form the same material that the handle of the knife was made from. She brought it downstairs and handed it to Leo.  
  
"Piper can you hand me the knife?" Leo asked his wife.  
  
"Here you go." She said as she handed him the knife. He took it, set it on the table, and placed the other piece next to the handles of the knife. It looked like a puzzle that had been written in an ancient language.  
  
"That's only one-thirds of the map. You still need to find the other two thirds."  
  
"Can the elders help us locate the other two parts?" Paige asked with interest.  
  
"They can help you get a roundabout location of the other parts but it's up to you to find and rescue them."  
  
Leo then looked up towards the ceiling obviously being summoned by the elders.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll be back as soon as I can." And with the he orbed out to go see the elders, leaving the sisters alone again to think about what was happening.  
  
Like I said before, I'm sorry it took so long. All this worrying about the Regents that I had to take hasn't put me into the writing mood. But ya wanna know how I did?  
  
Global: 80  
  
Biology:86  
  
Math:54  
  
That's just my Regents grades (Regents= test I have to pass to graduate). Get this though; only about 35-40% of New York State passed the math Regents. They aren't having an August Regents in math and they're not sure that they'll have enough people for the remediation of all those that need it. so in other words I'm screwed! But newayz.R&R pleze!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
